


Poetry for Poetry's Sake

by Anxiously_Awaiting



Category: Original Work, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiously_Awaiting/pseuds/Anxiously_Awaiting
Summary: Poetry written by me, both original works and ones inspired by Fandoms. If it's the latter, I will list the specifics in the notes of that poem. Tags will also be updated as I post.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was inspired by Jacksepticeye and his community, the 'dark version' of Jack, named Antisepticeye.

Static whispers, Echos near,

"͝I̧ a͢m̀ ͘h͡ere̷, ̧I ́a̸m h̨ȩre̢"

 

Kicking and Banging through the wall,

His Cheshire giggle down the hall.

 

I can't escape him - Though I try,

All I can do is ask him "Why?"

 

"Why torture those who view?

Please just me, not them too!

 

You have no right to do these things!"

He merely laughs, It rings, It rings 

 

His sharp-toothed grin, unspeakably vile,

He spoke, voice hoarse and hostile.

 

"̷Y͝ou ̨lo͟c̕ke̛d̸ m̡e̶ a͝wa͝y̧,̷ ͏ y͜o͝u're ̀to ҉blame,

̧N̛o҉w th̶a̶t͘ I'm free,̛ ̢I͏ ͞w̢a̴n̛t͞ t͞o̡ play̕ a ̢gam̕e͞"

 

His eyes were like ravens, quoting "Nevermore!" 

Dark, dead, and ready for war.

 

I put up a fight, as best I could, 

But the victor isn't always g̢͡͠o̴̴̧̕͘ò͢͠d̸̡̕͞


End file.
